1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for testing items of metal such as jewellery.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to test items of jewellery or the like with chemicals to determine whether or not they are made of a precious metal or metal alloy and, if so, the grade of such metal. Such chemicals are provided in an "acid set" comprising a set of glass bottles containing different testing chemicals, each bottle having a glass rod or spatula for applying the chemical to the item to be tested. By observing the reaction (or lack of reaction) of the item under test with one or more of the testing chemicals, it is possible to determine whether or not the item contains or comprises metals such as gold, silver, platinum, palladium, copper, or certain other base metals or their alloys.
GB-A-2 124 367 discloses such a known method of testing precious metals.